1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sports equipment, and more particularly to a hockey table combined with exercise machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, table hockey is a game that is played on a table (60) by two persons who hit a hard disc (62) over the court (61). In the conventional hockey table (60), a fan (not shown or numbered) is provided in the table (60) to slightly suspend the disc (62) above the surface of the table (60) for reducing friction between the table surface and the disc, whereby the disc (62) moves smoothly in a game.
The fan must be driven by a power supply, so that it is impossible to play the game in a situation without a power supply. Furthermore, it is also inconvenient to manufacture the hockey table because safety of using electric power and standards of voltages according to various countries must be considered by manufacturers.
Using exercise machines such as treadmills, gym bicycles to build bodies involves repeating simple but boring actions, which may cause an exerciser to tire of the sport soon.
Therefore, the invention provides a hockey table combined with exercise machines to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide sport equipment that combines a hockey table with exercise machines to give users a great interest in playing.